Bd x rosalina fanfiction
by shaggy4067
Summary: here is a fanfic where a youtuber bdcool213 and rosalina from super mario galaxy come together.But rosalina wants revenge. i dont own nintendo so dont bark at me.


On a day on bdcool213 livestream on twitch me and my friends were playing and having a good time chatting but when bdcool213 started playing Mario golf he was waiting for Rosalina to finish her turn but she missed the hole. bdcool213 felt sorry for her and after a few seconds electricity went out in his house.

Everyone in the chat saying that you shouldn't have felt sorry for Rosalina and then bdcool213 felt someone breathing on his 213 was very uneasy but when he turned around he saw someone he wouldn't expect to see. "What the hell are you doing in my house!" he said angrily yet he was still frightened. "Hey bdcool213 I've been dying to see you" the girl said in a seductive tone. Bdcool213 realized who this was and got even more frightened. "Rosalina!" he then took a few steps back until he was trying to leave but Rosalina did not allow it. She waved her wand at bd and sent him onto the wall and tied him up and threw him into a chest. "let me go!" is all bd said before Rosalina locked up the chest. "bd you are going to enjoy this" she said after warping her and bd in the chest to the comet observatory. A place bd never thought he would see but he couldn't see very well since he was looking through the key hold.

The lumas welcomed back their mama after she left then she sent two lumas to guard the bedroom because she was going inside to do something no one should see they only nodded and guarded the bedroom. And bd was going to regret all the stuff he said about Rosalina.

As Rosalina entered the room she didn't want to give him any ideas about what she was about to do so she used her magic to conk bd out for a while.

3hrs later

Bd regained consciousness but was not happy about it. Reason being he saw his clothes on the other side of the room, he was basically naked and something bd doesn't like being seen naked because he was not alone. Rosalina was in her bath towel but she was secretly in her bra and panties but without warning she took off her bath towel and showed her perfect, sexy body. Bd was scared and impressed that her body was so perfect after all she has been a mother to the lumas for at least a hundred years. Rosalina asked bd one question that was pretty obvious by the way bd looked at her body "Do you love me bd?" bd said he quick no but he knew he was lying through his teeth about it.

Bd couldn't lie that he loved Rosalina but he didn't want to go through where this was going either and Rosalina made sure that he couldn't leave. "BD face it you know you love and its either go through with this or ill have to kill you since you've seen my body so you choose" Rosalina said seriously. Bd's choices were very slim. It was either life or death situation which since this happened in a Zelda game already. He sighed in total defeat "fine! But only once and you will leave me alone right?" Rosalina nodded. Bd could only start this and end it quickly.

Bd was freed from the rope he was tied to and took off Rosalina's bra and panties and revealed the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He looked at her boobs like he was in a trance and he couldn't help but hear Rosalina say "Touch them if you like" he only nodded and started to suck on Rosalina's sensitive nipples. She could only moan in pleasure and play with his stick. As Rosalina was tired of waiting she pushed bd away a bit and went down lower until she was in front of Bd's stick. "Wow bd's has a bd"(bd-big dick)she thought in her mind and started to suck on bd's stick making him moan. She continued on for a while until bd couldn't take it anymore. "Rosalina im going to….!" He said no more as he orgasmed and his fluids went into Rosalina's mouth and she swallowed it. "MMM you taste yummy" Rosalina said smirking and bd could do nothing but blush and hide it. Rosalina said "How about we get to the finale" Bd could only nodded and Rosalina positioned herself over his stick and asked him "ready?" Bd nodded. Rosalina starting bouncing her vagina in and out of his stick over and over in a rhythem and she started moving faster. "Fuck!" Rosalina exclaimed as she was moving faster on his stick. Rosalina moved at full speed on bd and soon as she did that, it happened, bd and Rosalina orgasmed at the same time after that they only laid on each other. Rosalina said trying to catch her breath "that…was…amazing!" bd was happy she enjoyed it but he had to leave. "Can I go now?" bd asked and Rosalina only refused and asked.

Then bd realized that someone was watching them and Rosalina knew who it was and chuckled as she said, "Come out shaggy" bd was shocked to see shaggy was there and he had a video recorder in his hand ,laughing at bd's reaction and saying "Let him go Rosalina he's had enough" Rosalina nodded and let bd go. "Just consider this payback for all those insults to me and Rosalina AND for the lack of DOA streams you know how much mkh likes DOA so im gonna keep this recording and hand a copy to mkh for enjoyment , maybe I might upload it for youtube to see!" shaggy said smirking. Bd begged that he didn't do that so shaggy said. "If you livestream DOA for mkh I will not upload this tape and if you don't ill upload it for your fans to see deal?" Bd groaned but eventually just said yes in defeat. "Alright bd lets go home" shaggy teleported bd back to his house and shaggy went back to his house. When bd returned the electricity came back on and said it was just a small power outage and not saying about what happened to him and Rosalina that evening.

Shaggy: Well that's my first fanfiction I hoped u enjoyed that im sure that bd did

BD: No I did NOT enjoy that!It was rather embarrassing to say the least…

MKH: Maybe next time you would think before not streaming DOA and insulting my friend and wife bd

Shaggy: Or I could've pumped bd's head full of lead but hey im a nice guy

BD: Or I can ban you from my chat forever and be done with that

Shaggy: Just remember who has the tape of u and Rosalina

BD: NOOOOOO!


End file.
